Iamnotapotato8
Iamnotapotato8 Contestant Profile SRorgs: All Stars Tribe(s) Dornod ► Tsargaan ► Altai Placement 12/20 Challenge(s) Won 3 Vote(s) Against 7 Day(s) Lasted 24 200px Contestant Profile SRorgs: Reddit Tribe(s) Ile ► Reditoras Placement 5/14 Challenge(s) Won 3 Vote(s) Against 3 Day(s) Lasted 35 Statistics of Iamnotapotato8 Longevity Seasons competed 2 Total number of days 59 Challenge Wins Tribal wins 5 Individual wins 1 Total 6 Tribal Council Total votes received 10 Iamnotapotato8, or Potato, is a contestant from SRorgs: Reddit and SRorgs: All Stars. In Reddit, she is remembered for getting voted off at the final five tribal council in which two immunity idols were played and for famously getting voted out after giving her idol away at the same tribal council. Survivor: Reddit Potato started the game on the Ile Tribe where she was in an alliance with Banak and Cody. The three of them worked together to vote off inactive members Jay and Conscious in their two tribal councils before the merge. After the merge, Sab joined the alliance. In the next challenge, Potato won a specific hidden immunity idol clue and found the idol shortly afterwards. Going into the immunity council, the alliance of four had two immunity idols (one from Potato and one from Banak), a vote cancel and a vote steal. With these advantages they were able to vote off Dave over the inactive Theo in a 5-4 vote. Now with four out of the eight remaining survivors, the alliance was able to vote off Matt and Mont (the inactive Theo was evacuated during this time). With this majority, Potato and Banak both made it to the final five without having to play their hidden immunity idols, and it was looking like they would be altogether unnecessary because they could easily vote off Cool, the only remaining player not in their alliance. However, during this time Potato tried to hatch a plan to get herself further in the game. Up to this point, Potato had been playing a very passive game, going along with whatever their alliance leader (Banak) wanted. However, after the merge she saw that Banak and Sab were much closer than the rest of their alliance and were likely to be the final two. In order to break them up and get herself further in the game, Potato made a deal with Cool where Potato would play her idol on Cool and the two of them would vote off Banak. The immunity challenge was a very close competition between Banak and Potato, which Banak won in a tiebreaker based on time taken to complete the challenge. Cool and Potato had to change their plan to vote for Sab, but by this point Banak and Sab had caught wind of their plan. At tribal council, Potato played her idol for Cool, but then Banak played his idol for Sab. In the end, Potato was voted off by the only two votes which counted in tribal council, and she became the fifth member of the jury. At Ponderosa upon learning that Banak and Sab were the final two, Potato commented that choosing a winner would be like choosing between Clinton and Trump. In the end, she voted for Sab, saying "I respect banak just as much (that is to say hardly at all), but I think sab played better. Sab went from a poor position to the final two, banak was always going to be at least in the final three." Voting History Potato's Voting History Episode Potato's Votes Voted Against Potato 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 Voted for Sole Survivor colspan="2" ^1 In I Have A Secret, Banak played a Hidden Immunity Idol on Sab, negating Potato's vote against him. Survivor: All Stars At the beginning of Survivor: All Stars, the players were grouped by original season and told to vote each other into particular tribes based on archetypes. The players from Survivor: Reddit coordinated their votes, which resulted in Potato being put on the "least deserving" tribe: Dornod. Potato was on the Dornod tribe with Usernam from Survivor: Benin, Chaz from Survivor: Iceland and Nick from Survivor: Tuvalu. With Chaz's erratic behaviour and the massive reputation Usernam carried with him, Potato aligned with Nick and turned the other two tribe members against each other. Dornod had one of the worst records in challenges in SRorgs history, going to back-to-back tribal councils to start the season, the only one of the original tribes to have to go to tribal councils. Potato and Nick voted out Chaz and Usernam in succession. After a swap Potato was on the Tsargaan tribe with John, Gabe, Brad, Cool and Edge. Being a brand new tribe they were forced to start from scratch and got a disadvantage in challenges, but they were still able to consistently finish second behind Altai and ahead of Khangai. John, Cool, Edge and Gabe formed a majority alliance, but to keep the minority occupied John also made an alliance with Potato and Brad. Potato thought it was odd that John would only make an alliance with three members, so she got suspicious and took her suspicions to Gabe who confirmed that the majority alliance existed. When Tsargaan had to go to tribal council as part of a double tribal council twist, Potato and Gabe turned the tribe against John and got him voted out unanimously. Cool and Edge thought that Potato was too big of a target, so they made a plan with Gabe to throw an immunity challenge and vote her out, but Gabe didn't want to vote out Potato so he told her and they planned to vote out one of Cool and Edge. This never took place, because in spite of half of the tribe trying to throw the challenge and their disadvantage, Macro performed very poorly for Khangai and Khangai lost yet another challenge, saving Tsargaan from tribal council. Next came another tribe swap, where Potato went to the Altai tribe along with Gabe and Edge. The original Altai tribe had a 4-3 advantage over the original Tsargaan tribe, forcing Potato and Edge to settle their differences and work together. Altai eventually lost their first immunity challenge and it was expected that the original Altai tribe would stick together, but Cody flipped against the alliance and Ashton was blindsided 4-2-1. Another tribe swap came along which saw Cody leave for Khangai with Edge, switching with Cool and Macro. Beamen and Eli were still angry with Potato for voting against them when Ashton was blindsided, and Cool still saw Potato as a threat, so as soon as Altai went to tribal council Potato was voted out. Voting History Potato's Voting History Episode Potato's Votes Voted Against Potato 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 ^1 In David Finally Beats Goliath , Cool played a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Potato's vote against him. Hosting Since appearing on Reddit, Potato has been a co-host on Tuvalu, Falkland Islands, and Grenada. Due to her work as a co-host and contributions to the SRorgs community she won the inaugural SRorgs Medal of Honor. Trivia During the SRORGscars, Potato was nominated for the "Worst Move" for her idol play during Reddit and as the "Best Confessionalist" for her appearance on All Stars however she did not win either award. Navboxes Survivor: Reddit Episodes "Inactivity is The Cancer of Us", "You do Not Belong Here", "I Own You", "Double Tribal", "They Have No Clue", "The Biggest Threat", "Medical!", "Stop Snitching", "I Have a Secret", "The Grand Finale" Contestants Alafia Ashley, Cool, Davey, Gus, Leo, Mont, Sab Ile Banak, Cody, Conscious, Jay, Matt, Potato, Theo Tribes black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Alafia black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Ile white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Reditoras Hosts Nika, Behtaji Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia Episodes "I CAME TO FINISH WHAT I STARTED BLAH BLAH BLAH!!", "An Alliance With All The Fixins", "I Guess I'm Officially A Living Legend", "Only the Good Die Young", "Voodoo Magic Bullshit", "Oh How The Tables Have Turned", "David Finally Beats Goliath", "The Zeus of Survivor", "Cut Throats and Slay Dragons", "Too Little Too Late", "You've Served Your Purpose", "Do or Die" Contestants Altai Sab, Surv, Ashton, Joe Dornod Potato, Usernam, Chaz, Nick Khangai Cool, John, Eli, Beamen Khovsgol Banak, Fred, Roodman, Brad Saikhan Cody, Macro, Edge, Gabe Tribes black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Altai black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Dornod white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Khangai white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Khovsgol black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Saikhan white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Tsargaan white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Domog Hosts Behtaji, Nika, Nico, Diro Survivor: Tuvalu Episodes "Swazzy Jefferson", "Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead", "I Hate Infi", "Code Word Wowza", "Loss is Imminent", "You're too Dumb for Your Own Good", "Nika Go Die in a Black Hole and then Sit in a Room with Phillip Sheppard for the Rest of Your Life", "WOWZA KAZOWSA", "I Don't Want the Mine Field Exploding", "Two Paranoid Fucks and An Alliance", "The Mine Field Has Detonated", "A Warped Reality" Contestants Funafuti BB, Brad, Chase, Infi, Joe, Jimmy, Nick, Terrance, Tucker Vaitupu Diro, Beamen, Fred, Gabe, Jeanne, Nico, Ryan, Trent, Uranus Tribes white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Funafuti white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Vaitupu black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Olosau black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Nanumea Hosts Behtaji, Nika, Roodman, Potato Survivor: Falkland Islands - One World Episodes "Everyone Wants to Win, Right?", "When Is Survivor Ever Easy?", "Suspicious, Shady and Still Angry", "Watching Them with a Cocktail in My Hand", "A Built-In Expiration Date", "Game On Bitches!", "Our Eggs in One Basket", "When Trust Becomes a Rare Commodity", "The Beehive Has Officially Been Kicked", "All My Friends Are Dead to Me", "Feels Good to Finally Be the Kingpin", "In This Game Until the Bitter End" Contestants Forklands Abi, Adam, Bear, Brian, Cat, Dexter, Dohrito, Keith, Louise, Nick, Nico, Noah, Numbers, Orger, Jud, Rafael, Sheff, Steve, Survivor Stick, Tony Tribes black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Forklands white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Egmont black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Lorenzo black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Soledad black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Malvinas Hosts Nika, Behtaji, Roodman, Potato, Ashton, Uranus Survivor: Grenada Episodes You're Not Sun Tzu, The Bottom of the Totem Pole, This Tribe is Literally Dead, IT'S PARTY TIME, My Coin Flipping Majority, DORP!!!!!!, Something Strange is Going On, This Man is Faker Than a Wax Museum, This is Where The Fun Begins, It's Finally Time to Step On The Bug, The Floodgates of Hell Have Officially Opened, My Last Chance to Make a Last Impression Contestants Barique Rafael, Ant, Banner, Con, Ian, Wicklefuck Fendue Gus, Batjones, Dabo, Jake, Sugar, Zach Marquis Paul, Arnold, Chris, Doug, Shane, Teddy Tribes white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Barique white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Fendue black; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Marquis white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Enn Ael Hosts Nika, Behtaji, Potato, Cool Survivor: Greece - Heroes vs Villains Episodes TBA Contestants Íroas Banner, Beamen, Brian!, Cody, Cool, Edge, Nico Jr, Nico Sr, Sofi, Windo Fávlos Ashton, Fred Jr, Ian, Joe, Maxis, Nick III, Nick Jr, Stick, Trent, Usernam Tribes white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Íroas white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Fávlos white; border-radius:3px; padding:2px;">Ipsarion Hosts Nika, Behtaji, Potato, Pory, Lenny, Diro Category:SRorgs: Reddit Contestants Category:SRorgs: All Stars Contestants Category:Hosts Category:5th Place Category:12th Place